


Promise

by nomorewideeyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x07, 3x10, @ sh writers, Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Canon Compliant, Fix-It, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, angst :D, but seriously, like?, no, y u doin my boy dirty in 3x07, ”i’m gonna bring him back even if i have to die” “thanks! :D”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomorewideeyes/pseuds/nomorewideeyes
Summary: “Say you don’t mean it.”Magnus stopped in his tracks. He turned back around, confusion (and maybe.. guilt?) laced in his features.“Care to elaborate?”——aka that one fix it where alec isn’t chill with magnus sacrificing himself for his stanky parabati





	Promise

“What’s important is that we save your parabati.”

Alec nodded, his breath catching in his throat as Magnus pulled away and gave him a small smile. Muttering something about going to work on the cure, he slowly drifted out of Alec’s reach and toward the front door of the Institute.

Alec really didn’t want him to leave.

“Say you don’t mean it.”

Magnus stopped in his tracks. He turned back around, confusion (and maybe.. guilt?) laced in his features.

“Care to elaborate?”

Alec clenched his fists by his side, his thumb rubbing his index finger, staring unblinkingly back at Magnus. He was still finding it hard to breathe.

“Tell me you won’t actually give up your life to bring Jace back.”

The hallway fell silent, save for the quiet buzz of conversation drifting in from the ops centre and the hammer of Alec’s heart beating loudly in his ears.

Magnus’ eyes softened, his expression changing as he heaved a shaky sigh.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what you meant it like.”

“Alexander-“

“I don’t want you to sacrifice yourself or- or put yourself in danger or do something _stupid_ to fix something you shouldn’t have to fix.”

Magnus was closer now, and Alec reached out, happy to have something to hold, latching onto the lapels of Magnus’ jacket.

It was an action so familiar it made his heart ache.

“Look, I know you want to help us -help me- but don’t think for a second that I would want you to go that far.”

“It was a figure of speech.”

“Doesn’t matter, it sounded sincere and that’s what scares me.”

Magnus breathed in deeply, placing his hands back on Alec’s arms as if using him for balance. Up close, when Alec was properly seeing him, he looked drained.

Alec hesitated before leaning in and placing a small kiss on Magnus’ forehead.

“I love you, Magnus Bane, so say you don’t mean it. Promise me you’re not going to leave me like that.”

Magnus scoffed, blinking rapidly, and Alec assumed he was fighting back tears. He was afraid he might not be able to hold them back, either.

“Alexander Lightwood, I love you. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

——-

Alec stood, alone, surrounded by Magnus’ potions and spells and his entire life. The flames, now no longer burning, had left faint scorch marks on the floor where Magnus had previously been standing.

It was too quiet in the loft and his thoughts were too loud. Magnus’ screams still echoed, and Alec’s heart began to race as it sank in that he was really gone. Gone to Edom, to his father, to danger and destruction and away from Alec.

He felt the tears falling rapidly but made no move to stop them. No one would know if he allowed himself to be vulnerable for just this moment.

There was a chance that this could all go wrong. There was a chance they’d never see each other again. 

There was a chance Magnus could get hurt, or worse. 

“You promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hola
> 
> it’s 1a.m i wrote this in an hour and a half lol
> 
> I have a bigger fic i should be working on bUT FORGET THAT LOL LETS DO SOME FIX IT FICS
> 
> alec my boy i love you you gay disaster i know you wouldn’t like magnus saying those self destructive things
> 
> >:(


End file.
